Problem: ${9 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {9 \div 0.5 = 9 \div \dfrac{50}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div 0.5} = 9 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {9 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 9 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 18} $